1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
To comply with a demand for small and high-performance devices, it is important to manufacture small and light-weight lithium batteries. Also, for use in electric vehicles, discharging capacity, energy density, and cycle characteristics of lithium batteries are taken into consideration as important factors. For use in such appliances, lithium batteries with a large discharging capacity and high energy density per unit volume, and excellent lifespan characteristics are required.
A separator is included in a lithium battery to prevent or reduce short-circuiting between a positive electrode and a negative electrode. An organic-based separator melts at a temperature of 200° C. or less. Accordingly, when the temperature of a battery including the organic-based separator is increased due to internal and/or external stimuli, a volumetric change may occur due to shrinking or melting of the separator, and thus, the operation of a battery is stopped.
A typical separator has low adhesion with an electrode. Accordingly, during charging and discharging, the distance between electrodes may increase, and thus, the degree of expansion is substantially increased. Due to the increase in a volume of the battery, the capacity and energy density of the battery per unit volume may be reduced. The substantial volumetric change of the battery may lead to destruction of the separator. Accordingly, lifespan characteristics of a lithium battery including the separator may be decreased.
Thus, there is a need to develop a lithium battery that has a reduced volumetric change resulting from improved adhesion property between a separator and an electrode and improved lifespan characteristics.